


Нормальные отношения

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Нахал, — констатировал очевидное Слэйд, но позволил Дику отобрать половину одеяла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нормальные отношения

Грейсон дремал, развалившись на диване и свесив с него руку, посапывая во сне, как мальчишка. Он вырубился буквально за пару минут, пока Слэйда не было в комнате. Наверное, был тяжелый день. Наверняка. С такой профессией — особенно с той, что «неофициальная» — легкие дни вообще редкость. Это не вызывало у Слэйда никакого сочувствия, просто было очевидным фактом.

Уилсон наблюдал за Диком, разглядывая физиономию парня, которую и так уже видел сотни раз, и в итоге все же пожалел его будить, принес плед и укрыл им Ричарда, пробурчавшего что-то сквозь сон.

Невыразительный голос нового диктора новостей на канале «52» на фоне вещал о переговорах президента США с… Уилсон не дослушал. И не слушал толком изначально. Ему было абсолютно не интересно. Грейсону прямо сейчас тоже вряд ли было хоть какое-то дело до происходящего в мире, поэтому Слэйд шел пульт и выключил телевизор, прежде чем уйти к себе в спальню.

Это все подозрительно напоминало какую-то дурацкую пародию на отношения между нормальными людьми. Когда, и правда, можно позволить себе без зазрения совести прийти к любовнику и завалиться спать. Будто этот самый любовник — не головная боль половины планеты. И не твоя личная заодно. Будто тут и правда уместно слово «любовник», а не «тип, с которым мы враждуем добрый десяток лет, но иногда трахаемся». Будто нет вероятности, что позволив себе дрыхнуть рядом со Слэйдом Уилсоном, можно уже больше не проснуться никогда.

Грейсон все эти очевидные вещи безответственно игнорировал, делая их со Слэйдом взаимодействие чем-то смахивающим на нормальные отношения. Какие-то типа таких, которых Уилсон боялся, как огня, и зарекся опять когда-либо заводить. Просто потому что это всегда препогано заканчивалось, и он уже достаточное количество раз в этом убеждался.

Грейсон категорически не доверял Дезстроуку — и охренительно прав в этом — но достаточно хорошо знал Слэйда Уилсона, чтобы понимать, что ему не свернут шею, пока он спит. Это можно было считать за некое убогое подобие доверия.

В таком «доверии» легко найти логику. Уилсон себе не врал: ничего он Грейсону не сделает, когда тот окажется рядом. А если он действительно _захочет_ навредить, он достанет Найтвинга из-под земли. Это очевидно для них обоих.

Просто сам факт того, что кто-то, спустя столько лет, опять хоть сколько-то _доверял_ ему, пусть это доверие и базировалось на чистом здравом смысле, воспринимался Слэйдом странно.

Слэйд не мог заснуть, несмотря на то, что тоже чертовски устал, поэтому еще долго ворочался, перебирая весь скопившийся на задворках сознания хлам, прежде чем задремать наконец. Буквально через пару минут после этого дверь мерзко скрипнула, выдавая явившегося Дика. Слэйд недовольно сощурился — раньше явиться не мог? — окидывая Ричарда сонным взглядом и без слов давая понять все, что он о нем думает, когда тот абсолютно неискренне пробубнил «извини» и прошел в комнату. Грейсон стащил футболку через голову, снял джинсы, и, как попало бросив их на стул, завалился на кровать.

— Нахал, — констатировал очевидное Слэйд, но позволил Дику отобрать половину одеяла.

— Ага, — легко согласился Дик, прижался к Слэйду спиной, поудобнее устраиваясь рядом с ним, и улыбнулся. Сонного Уилсона, еще не успевшего вспомнить о том, что он язвительный говнюк, Дик находил почти милым. Почти.

Слэйд фыркнул, как огромный недовольный кот, перевернулся на бок и обнял Грейсона, бесцеремонно прижимая к себе, как плюшевую игрушку, игнорируя то, как тот демонстративно сдавленно ойкнул. Сам виноват, сам пришел, в конце концов.

Дик был теплым и податливым. От него пахло гелем для душа, которым обычно пользовался Слэйд. Это тоже мелочь, которая свойственна все тем же нормальным, адекватным — хорошо, «адекватным» это, пожалуй, термин, который никогда не вязался ни с кем из них даже по отдельности — отношениям, которые Уилсон зарекался заводить.

Уилсон все равно ловил себя на осознании дурацкого, неуместного факта, что чувствует себя почти уютно. Почти спокойно. Второе объяснялось такой же простой логикой, как и «доверие» Грейсона — да что этот мальчишка может ему сделать? Первое… Черт знает. Этот мнимый покой — тупая, дешевая иллюзия. Которую Слэйд сам придумал и на которую позволял себе же вестись.

Грейсон пролежал смирно не больше минуты, а потом развернулся к Слэйду лицом. Закинул на него ногу, уткнулся носом в шею Уилсона, предварительно с совершенно дурацкой улыбкой почесав щеку о его небритый подбородок, и теперь плюшевой игрушкой почувствовал себя сам Уилсон.

— Ты окончательно обнаглел, — лениво проворчал наемник и шлепнул Ричарда по заднице, но на этом ограничился и только притянул ближе к себе, поправив одеяло.

— Ты так против, — Грейсон, выглядящий почти разомлевшим, почти промурчал это, ухмыляясь, — считай, что я соскучился, старик.

— Считай, что это не взаимно, — отозвался Уилсон, в противовес этому почти ласково проводя ладонью по спине Дика, и удовлетворенно усмехнувшись, стоило тому податливо прогнуться и подставиться.

— Мудак, — Дик мстительно куснул Уилсона в кадык. Сильно. Оставшийся след все равно сойдет буквально за несколько секунд.

— Еще раз так сделаешь, я вышвырну тебя из комнаты и ты пойдешь спать обратно на диван, — пообещал Уилсон, — и это самый милосердный прогноз.

— Да ну? — Дику было смешно. Дик провел языком по шее Уилсона, прижался губами к кадыку, чуть царапнул затылок наемника короткими ногтями, запустив пальцы в короткие, колкие волосы. Слэйда легко спровоцировать, если знать, как. Грейсон знал.

— Именно. Впрочем, выставить тебя я всегда успею, — исправился Уилсон, и ухмыльнулся, подминая Грейсона под себя.


End file.
